


just a touch of your warmth

by moonplums



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artificial Insemination, Denial of Feelings, Don't Like Don't Read, Intersex Male Omegas, Knotting, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pregnancy, Scenting, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: “Sasuke...could you...say that again?”“Will you have a baby with me?”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 52
Kudos: 407





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please read all the tags before reading. if you dont like this sort of thing, please just dont read it. 
> 
> this was supposed to just be a quick little thing, and then it turned into this...and i decided i would have to break it up a bit. i have it marked for three chapters, but it could be anywhere between 2, and maybe, maybe four. but three is the goal. 
> 
> just a note, i did do a bit of research on the procedure, but not too much, so its probably not 100% accurate. 
> 
> also, just as a warning to anyone, there is absolutely no romantic or sexual relationship between sasuke and kakashi, but there are mentions of him possibly being the one to father sasukes child, like just offering up some nut in a cup to help sasuke get pregnant. thats it. nothing more. their relationship is 110% platonic. same with anyone else sasuke considers impregnating him that isnt naruto

“Sasuke...could you...say that again?”

“Will you have a baby with me?” Sasuke asked, once more. 

His best friend looked like he was talking to Naruto about the weather, relaxed and aloof like it was just any other day. They stood in the middle of the woods, still in the village, but away from the sight of others. Naruto hadn't thought twice about it when Sasuke had asked him to go for a walk, despite the fact it was nearly midnight. 

“What….you mean...huh?” Naruto struggled out again. 

“I still want to restore my clan,” Sasuke said, looking past Naruto into the darkness of the forest. “Despite everything that's happened.” 

“Sasuke…” Naruto said, sounding breathless. 

“Of course, I won't be expecting anything more from you.” Sasuke said quickly, as if he thought that was why Naruto was staring at him with such an expression. “They’ll be my responsibility. We can have the one, and see how you feel after that, if you want to father another.”

“You want us too…” Naruto said, and Sasuke gave him an irritated look. 

“I’m saying I want you to give me a cup of your spazz and let me take it from there. If you’re willing? Okay. If you’re not? I’ll find someone else who is.” Sasuke said, his steady glare keeping Naruto locked into place. 

“You don't want to...settle down?” Naruto asked, and then wondered to himself why exactly he was asking that to begin with. Sasuke had never been the sort to settle down. He always seemed to be leaving, and going somewhere else, never staying put for too long. 

“If I find a mate, that will only complicate things. They’ll want the child to take their name, and that defeats the whole purpose.” Sasuke said firmly. “They need to be an Uchiha by name and by blood.”

“Not every Alpha is like that, I’m sure there's someone who would understand,” Naruto argued, fisting clenching at his sides. His voice was loud, insistent, and he wondered why he felt so passionate all of a sudden. He wrote it off as this being Sasuke, he was always passionate about Sasuke, that was just how their friendship worked. 

“I’m already twenty one years old, Naruto. I want to have at least four children, and I want to teach them all the Uchiha history, our techniques. Who knows how long I’ll live for? I need to get started now.” Sasuke said with a sigh. “I don’t have the time to find a mate.”

Naruto felt a tinge in his stomach he could not explain. Hearing Sasuke talk like that, he didn't like that. Sasuke would live a very long time, if he had anything to say about it. And he had a lot to say about it. 

Naruto took a calming breath. He would not get nowhere with Sasuke if he argued, especially since Sasuke was not trying to argue with him. He was calm, and trying to explain his own reasons. Naruto did his best to listen and think it over. It was always hard for him to do. 

“You’ll live a long time, Sasuke,” Was what came out of his mouth.

Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes. “I know you think so, but I’m not so sure. I want to take precautions.” 

Silence fell over the two of them. Naruto didn't really have to ask how or why. 

Nothing really had to be discussed too deeply between them anymore, they knew each other's hearts. This had always been Sasuke's goal, and he wanted to honor the family he had lost by making sure their name did not end with him. Whether that was right or not, no one else had the right to say. It was Sasuke's family, and for him to decide. More than that, it was Sasuke's body, and he decided what to do with it. If he wanted to spend a chunk of his life repopulating the Uchiha, that was also his decision. 

“If you don't want to, I’ll find someone else.” Sasuke sighed, turning away from him. He didn't sound angry, only tired. “I would ask Suigetsu, maybe Karin, hell, I still might, if I get desperate enough. I wanted both their parents to be from Konoha though, so their ties would be deep.” Sasuke's remaining hand fell to his abdomen, as if caressing the life that would one day settle in there, before dropping it. 

Sasuke looked at him with one black eye. “It's what Itachi would have wanted. To have them feel a connection to this place.”

Naruto softened. 

“Okay.”

Sasuke's eye widened, and he assumed the other did as well, behind his bangs. 

“Okay?” He repeated, sounding surprised. Did he really think Naruto would say no to him? Even if he hadn't liked it, he would have said yes. He was just too easy when it came to Sasuke. One way or another, Naruto would find a way to give into his whims, as long as it wouldn't destroy either of them in the process. Or at least if it wouldn't destroy Sasuke. 

Naruto closed his eyes, and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He opened them and grinned. “Let's do this, Sasuke. But I have a condition.” Of course, his yes wasn't going to come without some conditions. “Actually I have a few.”

Sasuke’s face returned to its former mask of emotionlessness. “Fine. What are they?”

“Stay with me while you’re pregnant.” 

Sasuke looked stricken. 

“You haven't got a place yet, right? So, stay at my house. I just bought it, you know?” Naruto said. When Sasuke's expression started to form with...something, Naruto was quick to add on. “I mean, I have an extra room! You can stay there, and look for your own place during the pregnancy, you’ll have a lot of down time.” The...something in Sasuke's expression quickly evaporated.

For some reason Naruto felt like a hole had opened up in his stomach. His heart flickered with pain, but it didn't feel like it was just his own. 

“You sure you want a pregnant omega living in your house?” Sasuke asked, looking down at the leaves rustling at their feet. “I’ll chase away potential mates for you.”

“Nah,” Naruto waved a hand. Things between him and Hinata just hadn’t worked out. He was happy for her and whoever she was seeing, he didn't know, she hadn't told him yet just that she was seeing someone. For some reason, he found himself not actively looking for someone to court after their relationship had ended over a year ago. It had just been flings here and there, mostly drunken ones. 

Sasuke was back to looking at him intensely, as if looking for something. Naruto couldn't dream of why. Sasuke knew him all too well, he didn't have to search for Narutos reasons, and never had. 

“Really?” Sasuke pressed, as if he was worried. “When they find out you're the father, they might be mad. Actually, in the future, when you do want to court, the child might become a problem for you.” Sasuke looked like he was regretting having the conversation in the first place suddenly, and Naruto hated it. 

“If someone can't understand our relationship, then they’re not right for me.” Naruto said firmly, giving a reassuring smile.

“Anything else, then?” Sasuke asked. 

“You should stay with me a little while after too,” Naruto said. “You know, after the birth. It’ll be hard. I want to help you.”

“I-” Sasuke opened his mouth, and Naruto knew what he was going to say. Thankfully, he didn't continue. He just nodded. 

“I know you want to handle it, make them a proper little Uchiha.” He beamed at the thought, thinking of a bunch of dark haired little children following Sasuke around like a bunch of baby ducklings, all in a line to follow their mother, looking and acting just like Sasuke did when he was young, little adorable scowls included. “But, I...I mean I wouldn't mind, you know, to see them once and awhile.” He scratched the back of his head, toying with the knot of his forehead protector. “If you don't mind, I mean. I know you said you-”

“It's alright.” Sasuke said, voice quiet. “You can. Whenever you want.” Sasuke's eyes looked a little wet, but Naruto was sure that was just the trick of the moon reflecting off his eyes. 

“Great!” Naruto said, grinning so hard even as his chest ached with something he just didn't understand. “Lets get ramen to celebrate!” 

//

“Who were you going to ask if I didn't say yes?” Naruto found himself wondering as they ate together at the counter. Sasuke was quietly making his way through his bowl of tomato ramen, while Naruto was already on his second bowl of his usual. Thankfully, they were open late that night. 

“Kakashi.”

Naruto choked on the noodles that were halfway down his throat and nearly hacked them back up. Sasuke made a disgusted expression and he forced himself to swallow, patting his chest hard. 

“What?!” 

Sasuke shrugged. “He seemed the most likely to agree after you. It's not like he would have to raise them. I was going to offer letting one of the children take his clan name, if he wanted.”

“But Kakashi is _old.”_ Naruto said, too loud. “And he was our sensei!”

“So what?” Sasuke asked, sounding embarrassed all of a sudden. It was quite out of place on him. “It's not like we would be sleeping together.” 

“And Kakashi is an omega too, isn't he?” Naruto asked like he already did not know the answer. 

“It's possible for two omegas to have a child, it would have just taken a few tries, most likely.” Sasuke defended himself. 

“And doesn't he have a thing with Gai sensei?” Naruto kept on. 

“Idiot. What did I say already? It's not like we would have been sleeping together. It would be business.”

Naruto slumped against the counter. “Who else?”

“I had really been hoping you or Kakashi would have said yes.” 

Naruto perked up as a thought hit him. “Wait! So I was your first choice?” Suddenly, he felt extremely energetic. 

Sasuke glared at him and that was answer enough. He took another helping of his food, trying to hide how wide he was smiling. That was good, that meant Sasuke trusted him. Trusted him to give him strong offspring at the very least, because Sasuke would never ask anyone weak. He needed someone with equally strong genes. 

Wait, no. That was wrong. Why did his mind immediately jump to how strong their children would be? That was so primal. Such old fashioned, barbaric Alpha kind of thinking when it came to potential mates. That wasn't him at all, Sasuke was _not_ a possible mate. 

“Who were you going to ask after that?” 

“....Jugo,” 

Naruto's jaw dropped. “The crazy guy?”

“Jugo is strong,” Sasuke said quickly, too quickly for Narutos liking. “And he’s been good to me, over the years, I guess. Protected me when I needed it, even though it was for his own reasons. He's better than those two other fools at least.”

“I thought you wanted someone from Konoha.” Naruto said.

“Who else would be willing besides you or Kakashi?” Sasuke asked quietly, sounding embarrassed again. 

“Sakura-”

_“No.”_

Naruto flinched from the strength behind that word. 

Sasuke sighed deeply and turned back forward. “Sakura is a friend. But...it would be too strange. Considering everything.” Naruto nodded, he needed no more explanation than that. Sakura had moved on, but still. There were just some things that were too awkward, he figured. 

Naruto thought for a moment. “Shikamaru-”

_“Absolutely not.”_ Sasuke snapped, and he looked even more furious at the mention of the other omegas name. Naruto leaned away from him a bit, because even after a few beats, Sasuke looked pissed off. 

“Jeez, I thought you two were cool finally.” 

“It's not like I hate him..” Sasuke said, busying himself with his food all of a sudden. He seemed to be purposefully not looking in Naruto's direction. Just for a moment, Sasuke's scent had turned sour, even more than when he had asked about Sakura. 

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. “I didn't say you hated him.” Sasuke looked irritated and Naruto decided it was best not to push him. Sasuke had changed a lot over the years, becoming more...gentle, in a way. Well, maybe that was a stretch. He was calmer, and a bit more agreeable. It was progress that Naruto was proud of. 

Naruto let the topic drop, and they continued eating in silence, which thankfully didn't remain awkward for long. It was just too easy, too simple to be like this together. Naruto had worried they would never get to be like this.

///

“I didn't know you did this type of thing, Granny.” Naruto said, slapping down the magazine that had been laying around on the table. It looked like it had been printed before Sasuke and he had even been born. 

“I usually don't.” Tsunade said, looking like she regretted being there. She kept it at that and didn't say much more about the unusual service she was giving to them. She sighed and turned back to Sasuke, who was sitting prim and proper on the table across from Naruto. 

“We’ll do this quickly.” She told them, hands on her hips. “Naruto will go into the room next door and do his thing. Put it in the window as soon as possible, and then I’ll do my part. The fresher it is, the better. I have to warn you two, though, It could take a few cycles for it to take.”

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He had already done plenty of research. He knew it might take a while, depending on how compatible the two of them were. Naruto was an alpha though, so even if they weren't that compatible physically, it would have taken quicker than Kakashi ever would have. 

He had filled Naruto in on a bit, but he might not have been paying attention, because he blinked owlishly as he was spoken to. 

Tsunade produced a cup out of nowhere and handed it off to Naruto. “Out,” She barked. “Sasuke needs to prepare.”

“Huh?” Naruto said, mouth open.

“He needs to strip.” Tsunade said, without a care for her bluntness. “And then put his legs up in these.” She pointed to the painful looking stirrups sitting at the end of where Sasuke was perched on the table. 

For some reason, they looked awfully painful to Naruto. 

///

So he was just supposed to...do it? For some reason, he felt nervous. It was cold, and it was hard to get it up when it was cold, let alone when he was in an unusual place. 

He looked towards the chair in the corner, and then at the flat bed that was covered by a thin sheet. 

He ended up leaning up against the bed instead of sitting on it, pants pulled down around his thighs. He probably didn’t look all that sexy at the moment, but this was all business. No one was around to watch, so it didn't matter. 

Naruto knew he had a type. Shikamaru had pointed it out to him. Black hair, dark eyes, a unique personality, someone who could keep up with him in a spar. Dark haired, dark eyes, pretty, interesting, and strong. Hinata had been like that, in her own way, besides the eyes. The few people he had hooked up with here and there along the way had been the same. Of course, this was always the rare case of liking someone outside the usual. Sakura didn't have dark hair, and he had slept with a civilian or two who didn't have a lick of ninja training before. 

He let his mind wander as he caressed himself, slowly working himself up until he was hard enough that he thought it was time to wrap a hand around himself and set a rhythm he liked. 

It was going pretty well. Once he got into the feel of it, got over his embarrassment, and made sure he kept his jaw clenched shut, it went as well as every other time he had pleasured himself. 

Then, things took a turn. 

Just when he was getting to the peak of his high, the shapeless dark haired beauty pleasuring him in his mind shifted. One moment he was thinking of cherry red lips and long dark hair, head tilted down and face out of view, and the next thing he knew the person on their knees was Sasuke, his lips swollen and wet and pink, face flushed a soft rose, eyes big and bright and tear filled, staring into his own. 

What was worse was that it didn't even make him pause. 

The Sasuke in his mind was making desperate little noises, one of his hands holding onto Naruto's thigh for support, the other buried between his legs, underneath his own cock and buried between his wet folds, a little pool of slick on the floor under him. Naruto's hips stuttered at the thought, a gasp escaped his lips. 

His orgasm jumped on him so suddenly he barely had time to grab the cup from where he had left it at his hip. Thankfully, he got most of it successfully inside. His whole body shook from the force of his orgasm, his mind still replaying bits and pieces of his fantasy before he shook his head quickly. 

It wasn't that deep. It was just because Sasuke was the one he was helping today. Of course he would think of him, it was perfectly normal. 

He snapped the cap on and awkwardly shuffled over to the little, metal door clasped window on the other side of the room. When he opened the little door, all he saw was a little space and another metal door on the other side. He placed it inside, knocked on the other door, and then snapped his shut. 

He shuffled back over to the bed, leaning back. It would take a few for the knot to go down. It was weird. Usually, when he was by himself, he didnt pop a knot. 

It must have just been awhile. Sasuke had told him it was best if he didnt come for a few days so there could be a nice build up. He had gone without for a week, so of course this might happen. 

That was definitely it. 

///

Sasuke was cold. 

He was naked except for a thin gown, and his legs were already in the stirrups, his whole business out on display for Tsunade of all people to see. Well, she wasn't actually looking, but still. It was strange. She had given him a brief check, and he had thankfully not tensed too much for her to say anything. Now, she was waiting by the little window by the corner. 

Sasuke was trying with all his might not to think about what was happening on the other side. 

They both jerked up when a small knock came. Tsunade sent him a look, and he laid down flat again, bringing his hips a little closer down to get the angle back right. Sasuke didn't let himself look as she carried it over to the work table. Sasuke already knew she was going to be separating the semen from the other fluids, to make it more likely to be successful. He really had done his research. 

He smirked when he heard Tsunade put on two extra pairs of gloves, even though she wasn't going to be directly touching anything with her own skin. The room was quiet as she worked, and Sasuke stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. 

“What's your plan, Uchiha?” Tsunade finally broke the silence as she came over to settle between his legs, vile in hand. She didn't look at him, well, not at his eyes at least. She was otherwise occupied and he tried not to wince at the feeling of her working down there. 

“To have a baby.” Sasuke answered flatly. “What? Surprised I have enough heart to want to be a parent?” 

“No,” She said, voice just as flat. He did not detect any sarcasm in her tone. He felt something press inside of him and made himself breath. Besides doctors visits for such areas, he had never been touched before. There was no one he wanted. Except for...well, _him._

But that could never be. Naruto didn't want him. Not like that. 

“Why Naruto?” She asked after a moment. 

“He was just one of few options I had selected.” Sasuke said, truthfully. “I figured he was one of few that might agree to it.” It wasn't like he was lying. He wasn't. He had constructed a carefully thought out list of about five people, with a handful of desperate backups in case something went south. 

Sasuke gasped as he felt a light pressure against his cervix, and Tsunade glanced up at him. Her gaze was more apologetic than anything else. 

“Did I hurt you?” She asked, voice soft. 

“No. Just some pressure.” Sasuke said. 

She nodded, and a moment later, she pulled everything back out. He felt opened and spread, but besides that, there was no pain or discomfort. She laid her hand on his abdomen a moment, and though he didn't feel a thing, he knew she had to be doing something. He laid there as Tsunade moved her hand away again and then cleaned him up a bit. 

“Lay like that for a few minutes,” She walked away and started to clean everything up. 

Sasuke did as he was told, his brain over muddled with thought after thought, none of them making quite a lot of sense, working fast and quick. For some reason, he felt stinging at the back of his eyes. Why did he feel so emotional all of a sudden?

He chalked it up to the fact he was pleased about working towards having a child, and did not let himself think further. He was tired of looking at the plain, boring white ceiling. He had looked at far worse things though. 

“Sasuke,” Tsunade said, once everything was cleaned and tidied. Her voice was rather low. He looked at her. 

“Yes?”

“Be careful with him.” 

Before he could make sense of that, or think of a reply, she was heading towards the door, waving a hand over her shoulder. “Lay there another five minutes, then you can get up and go. I’ll see you in three weeks.”

The door closed behind her, and he was left alone. 

//

Naruto waited for Sasuke out in the lobby. Tsunade had said a few vague words and then disappeared quickly, muttering her goodbye. He wondered what was up with her, and then figured she was irritated about having to work on something so boring and basic. She was the only one Naruto trusted with this though. 

Well, there was Sakura, but Sasuke had given that a very hard no. He didn't even want her to know what was going on until they were successful and it was a couple months in. 

That was if they could hide the smell, which was unlikely. Anyone could smell a pregnant person from like half a mile away. Also, he wasn't completely sure Tsunade wouldn't tell Sakura. He had asked her to keep it under wraps, but who knew. Anyone in the office could go and tell her too, or just spread it around in general, until it reached her ear. Of course, they weren't supposed to, but things that weren't supposed to go around always seemed to find a way to. 

When Sasuke came out, he looked tired. 

“Hey!” Naruto jumped up onto his feet. 

“Hi,” Sasuke said as he walked up. 

“Can you eat?” Naruto asked as they headed towards the door. The next appointment was already scheduled, so there was no need for them to linger. 

“Yes.” Sasuke smiled, rolled his eyes. Naruto couldn't help but think he looked quite pretty under the rays of the sun as they stepped out onto the street. The thought didn't alarm him, he thought all his friends were pretty, because they were. 

“It’s not like I had surgery or something, Naruto.” Sasuke said with a breath of a laugh. 

“Just checking!” Naruto beamed. 

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, and they headed towards Ichiraku without another word having to be exchanged between them. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back. i now it has been awhile since i wrote the first chapter. thanks to everyone for their interest

“Oh.”

Sasuke rose his head off of the table, cramming his neck a bit to see where Tsunade was at work. “Is something wrong?” Anxiety bit at the center of his chest. He had assumed that everything was in working order down there, ever since he had restarted his heat and menstrual cycles after leaving Orochimaru's hideout all those years ago. Maybe something was wrong, maybe they had done something to him that was irreversible, what if he couldn't-

“Nothing at all.” Tsunade straightened up from where she had been hunched over. She gently extracted the probe that she had inserted into him. Sasuke's heart was still slamming in his ribcage, just barely slowing down to a normal pace as he tried to process all those sudden emotions that had washed over him. “It's just that you’re pregnant.”

Sasuke stared at her. 

Pregnant? Yes. That was what he was here for. It had been three weeks since their first try, and today Tsunade was supposed to check his womb, confirm he wasn't pregnant yet, and then they would do another round. He knew that even in the best cases, three or four tries was usually the average. He had already prepared himself for failure and to continue trying. 

Sasuke slowly looked over to Naruto, who had been sitting in the chair by the cot and was entertaining himself with some swabs he had stolen from the cabinet. 

“That's a good thing, isn't it?” Naruto asked once he stopped gaping at Tsunade like he was just finding out what they were doing there. 

“It is.” Tsunade smiled faintly. “Just unexpected.”

“It just means you two are very physically compatible with one another, that's all.” Tsunade’s lips twitched further up as if she wanted to laugh. He tried to not let his heart, his brain or his body react to what she said. His fingers twitched as if he wanted to lower his hand onto his stomach, but he resisted. The smell of pregnancy wouldn't be potent for another few weeks, so he had nothing more to go off of than his own feelings. 

He had thought he was feeling something the last few days, but he told himself it was just his imagination. If he wanted a baby enough, he knew that his mind could convince him of one even if there was nothing there. He had read, like several other rather odd phenomena, when he was with Orochimaru. There wasn't much to do when they weren't training other than sleep or read. Sleeping had been hard back then. 

“Are you serious?” He asked. 

“Here, I’ll show you.” For the first time in a long time, she didn't look like she was pretending to not feel disdain for him. The sparkle in her eyes and the constant tiny smile held an undeniable warmth behind them that made him feel queasy in a strange way. 

Tsunade adjusted the little screen she had been using so it faced them more. Sasuke watched as she then meticulously went through the process of cleaning both the wand and her hands before she snapped back on a couple of gloves. 

“In a few quick months we won't have to do it this way,” She comforted before she lubricated the end and carefully inserted it. Sasuke didn't even wince, his eyes were on the screen. He wasn't a hand at medical things, besides the basics for the field, but he could understand the gist of what he was seeing. 

His legs twitched as the wand went deeper, and felt a comforting hand on his knee. He figured it was Tsunade until he saw her other hand out of his peripheral vision, reaching for some more lubrication. 

He was just about to look over when Tsunde caught his attention. 

“See them there?” 

It took him a second to find it. The screen was mostly white. In about the center was something that was neither a circle or an oval, but an unbalanced mess of both, and within that, there was a small, misshapen white thing with another tiny black circle inside of it. 

It wasn't the first time he had ever seen an ultrasound. Itachi had once excitedly shown Sasuke the ones from when his mother was pregnant with him back when they were both very small. He had seen more unusual ones at Orochimarus too. 

Itachi had always wanted to have children, much more than Sasuke ever had. He felt something lodge in his throat. Itachi had deserved to be in his place. Now he would never be able to. 

A squeeze to his knee brought him back to reality. His eyes were burning but he didn't let any tears fall. 

Itachi would want him to be a good mother. He would want Sasuke to take care of his nibling. He reminded himself of that over and over again until he could breathe again. 

“It's okay, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke finally tore his eyes away from the screen. He hadn't realized it, but it had been turned off, the sighting of his insides already gone. Tsunade was in the corner of the room, printing out copies that he didn't remember telling her to make. Naruto was standing next to him, his front pressed against Sasuke's hip. 

Naruto was holding his hand, his other hand was still on his knee. He felt so warm. 

He still had his legs just hanging open, he realized all of a sudden.. Sasuke went to lower them and Naruto helped him out of the stirrup on his side, his hand wrapping under his knee and lowering it for him so they hung off the cot. 

He laid back, his chest still feeling like it was contracting. Thankfully, it was slowing. 

“Are you alright, Sasuke?” 

Sasuke hated the look on his face. The day wasn't supposed to go like this. He hadn't planned for him actually being pregnant, but he probably should have. He was getting too relaxed, he wasn't making sure he was prepared for everything. 

Sasuke opened his mouth to lie. 

They were having a baby together. This was Naruto. 

“I don't know what happened.” He told the truth. When had lying to Naruto ever done him any good? “I just thought of Itachi all of a sudden.”

Naruto nodded. For some reason, he didn't look surprised. Itachi would always be someone who could bring him zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds, even though he was already gone. Even though Sasuke had forgiven him. Even though Sasuke loved him far more than he had once hated him. 

Naruto understood that, he figured. Naruto always seemed to understand the innermost workings of his heart far easier than Sasuke himself could. 

“Do you still want to do this?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. “What?”

Naruto's gaze was steady. “It's still early. If you're not ready for it, you can still change your mind. We can do it again in a few years, or I’ll help you find someone else to do it with, if you want.” Naruto squeezed his hand. “You said two omegas can have children, right? If you want, we can even find someone who would have a child for you, and you can be the sire.” 

Why did that idiot always have to make his heart feel so many things?

“I said I would rebuild my clan with my own body.” Sasuke didn't want someone else to birth his clan. He had always planned on doing it himself. 

“You can wait if you need to.” Naruto repeated. 

Sasuke thought about it. Tsunade would probably be annoyed to have to terminate after he had made such a big deal about getting pregnant. He could stop it, he could go back to redeeming himself through missions. He could come back to the village again in a few more years, and Naruto would still be there for him. 

Even then, the feelings that had caused him to break would still be there. The wounds left from and for Itachi would never fully heal. 

Sasuke slowly shook his head. 

“No.” Like he had said before, he had no idea how long he would live for. Someone could try and take his eyes anyday. He didn't want to assume that he had so much time left in the world. 

Besides, it was Naruto's baby. He didn't have it in him to get rid of it. 

“You sure?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke nodded. 

Tsunade came whizzing back over on her wheeled chair, handing the photos over to Naruto, who handed them to Sasuke. Sasuke tore two photos off of the roll of six and then handed the rest back to Naruto. While Naruto stared at them in surprise, Sasuke sat up. 

“Everything okay?” Tsunade asked. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Tsunade hummed and handed over a few more papers right to Sasuke this time. 

“You’ll need to buy those vitamins and take them everyday. But let's talk about what symptoms you should be having.” Tsunade glanced over at Naruto, who had carefully folded up the ultrasounds and was tucking them into his froggie. 

Tsunade shot him a look, probably wondering if he was fine with Naruto hearing about his. He figured there were some omegas or female betas who liked to keep such things hidden from their partners.. Sasuke wasn't one of them. Not that they were partners in anything beyond combat. 

He was living with Naruto now anyways. Anything he was going through he was sure Naruto would see eventually. It was better for him to be prepared. 

“This early, you probably won't have any symptoms besides some neasuse, maybe some chest tenderness. You might have some light bleeding that's caused by implantation, as the fetus makes itself home in your uterine lining. Before our next appointment, you could also experience bloating, more nausea and morning sickness, mood swings, and fatigue. Don't be alarmed by light cramps and bleeding, but come get me immediately if it hurts too bad or the bleeding is too heavy, like a normal cycle for you.”

Sasuke almost laughed at the look on Naruto's face. This was just the very beginning, and already he looked like Tsunade had just said Sasuke would have to live through another war. Pregnancy was plenty harrowing in of itself. 

When they left, Naruto held onto his arm like he expected Sasuke to collapse, and he was honestly too tired to tell him off for it. 

///

Naruto's friends found out later than Sasuke honestly thought they would. Two and a half months was much longer than he thought Tsunade would be able to keep their secret from running wild. He was approaching the start of the third month and he was already seeing a difference in his body. He was rounding out in several places. 

The one to bring it up first had been Kiba, because of course that mutt would pick up his scent. It seemed like he couldn't keep a secret, because as soon as he found out, everyone else in Naruto's little group found out. He had to deal with Sakura coming around and yelling at them about why they didn't tell him. Naruto had taken all of her punches, but Sasuke didn't like that she was putting her hands on him at all. He had planted himself in front of Naruto to put a stop to it. 

Thankfully, Naruto had killed the information from spreading any further. It had gotten as far as Kakashi and some of his generation of shinobi before Naruto had gone around and asked everyone individually to not get it along further. It was still early, Sasuke wanted some privacy. 

Naruto kept encouraging him to go out and see people, to interact with their old classmates. Sasuke really wouldn't consider any of them his friends. Besides maybe Sakura. He had always thought of Naruto as his only friend, but Naruto was hell bent on proving that that didn't have to be a reality. 

“As long as I’m still your best friend,” Naruto grinned. 

“Why?” Sasuke asked, nose wrinkling at the breakfast Naruto was trying to make for them. It wasn't bad, but the scent of eggs was making him feel nauseous. “I’m not yours. Shikamaru is your best friend.” 

Naruto looked confused at the mention of the lazy omega, like he couldn't imagine why Sasuke would bring him up all of a sudden. Of all the things Naruto was unable to read him on, Sasuke was glad it was that. Naruto wouldn't know someone had feelings for him if they screamed it in his face every single day. Hinata had been proof enough of that. 

“Shikamaru is a great friend.” Naruto frowned. “But you're my best friend.” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to open the fridge. He squatted to rummage around in the bottom drawer, and when he came back up with a whole cabbage and block of cheese, Naruto was still looking like he was trying to figure out a particularly difficult equation. 

“Move over,” Sasuke nudged him so he could grab a cutting board and knife, and started slicing up the cabbage after he washed it. 

He could feel Naruto throwing him looks as he chopped the cabbage into fine strips and then threw it into a frying pan with some oil. Naruto didn't complain or say it was gross when he dumped in too much garlic powder and chunks of cheese into the mixture. Naruto had been surprisingly complying when it came to his cravings. He didn't have many, and they were hardly weird, besides his want for cabbage and cheese, but still, he had heard someone mention that Naruto had behaved weirdly around Kurenai when she was pregnant.

Sasuke didn't know why they were surprised. Naruto hadn't been around anyone pregnant when he was a child. Villagers used to kick him away from people who were pregnant if he even walked near them on the street because they were certain he would try and attack the easy targets. Obviously he wouldn't have known how to act, or even known much about it. 

Sasuke hadn't been around anyone pregnant either. He was the youngest of his clan, and they had been kept away from the rest of the village. However, he had had Itachi to teach him all about those sorts of things. He had been young, but Itachi had been insistent that it was best for him to learn, so he would know better and not get caught off guard when it came to his own body. 

Maybe it was really because he knew he wouldn't be around to teach Sasuke when he was older. 

Sasuke had hated himself when those changes had come and it turned out Itachi's advice had been the way to go. 

The smell of burning caught his attention, and he quickly shut off his burner and spooned through the cabbage and melted cheese. 

Naruto offered him two eggs, and after a moment of thought, he added it to his plate on top of the rest and carried it over to the table. Naruto followed with the rest of the food. 

They ate in silence.

Naruto was watching him and he was trying to not look back. Staring into Naruto's eyes for too long always made him feel too hot. 

“Hey, Sasuke?”

Sasuke looked up from his quickly emptying plate. 

“Hmm?”

“Want to come out with me tonight?” Naruto smiled.

His heart nearly stopped. 

“The whole group is going to get together. Everyone would love it if you came with us too.” Naruto suddenly pouted, and he almost choked on his own tongue. “You hardly ever go out lately, you know?” Naruto didn't mention that he wasn't going out as much because the last time he had Kiba had figured out what was going on and decided to be a megaphone. “When you're really pregnant and it's winter, you're not going to want to go out, so you should get out while you can. I’ll still walk with you if you want to then, though! If it's really icy I can carry you over it.” 

Why did he have to be so beautiful? His smile made Sasuke's heart feel like it was going to explode. Didn't the idiot know that his kindness made him feel like he was going to cry?

He really was hopeless. Not only could he not imagine ever loving someone else, he didn't know how anyone could love someone who wasn't Naruto. 

“-And you know, your smell isn't that strong yet, so if you just wear something like, some perfume or cologne or whatever, random people in the restaurant might not smell it. And they’ll be drinking and the meat will block out the smell too. I think.” Naruto scratched the back of his head. 

“Fine.”

Naruto's eyes widened, and then he nearly grinned his face in half. “Sasuke, you’re really the best, you know?!” 

///

It wasn't the kind of house Sasuke thought Naruto would like. He thought he would have wanted to live in the middle of the village, in some modern and updated house, with plenty of things he could brag about and show off. Where he could step out and be at Ichiraku’s in a minute. 

Sasuke wouldn't say they were far from the village center, but they were a bit on the outskirts. They had neighbors, but they were a bit more spread apart than in the denser parts of the village, where everyone was right on top of each other. Most of the rooms had tatami flooring and thin sliding doors. 

It was also a bit big for Naruto. He had lived in a tiny apartment all his life, so he could see why he might want some more room. However, five bedrooms was a bit much. Even if Sasuke and the baby would be living there for a while after the birth. Naruto hardly has anything to put in the rooms anyways. He was always asking Sasuke for advice on how to decorate, what he should buy, what spoons were best for cooking, what conditioner was good should the bathroom have silver or gold appliances. 

Sasuke had even helped pick out the colors for the kitchen. Naruto had insisted he didn't know a thing, and that maybe he should just leave it all white.

Knowing Naruto's habits, Sasuke knew that was a bad idea. It was best to have warm and dark colors, because whether or not he meant to, he knew Naruto would eventually cause some stains once Sasuke wasn't around to nag him to be careful. 

The outside was Sasukes favorite part. From the front of the house, you could see the neighbors, but in the back there were plenty of trees, tall garden walls, and a little pond where Sasuke liked to watch while sitting out on the engawa on sunny days. Naruto had gotten fish that Sasuke was sure he would need help taking care of. 

It wasn't that it wasnt nice. It was really nice. Sasuke felt comfortable. He just didn't think it was Naruto's style. He didn't think Naruto had ever spent much time in traditional houses, unless he had gotten inspired on a mission at some point. 

It made him think of his old house, the one he had lived in when he was young with his family. 

Then again, the Nara’s lived in traditional styled houses too. So did the Hyuuga’s. 

His teeth gritted together. 

Right. He had probably gotten into the style and the impressive size while at Shikamaru’s or Hinata’s house. 

//

Naruto didn't know what was wrong with him. 

Why was he so mad at Sai?

Why did he kind of want to grab him, pick him up, and carry him far, far away? Sai was his teammate, even more importantly, Sai was his friend. 

Maybe it was the alcohol. He wasn't a lightweight, and he definitely wasn't a violent drunk. He was either the sad kind, or the kind to get easily aroused. He had only had a couple beers, one or two shots of whatever TenTen had ordered. He didn't want to get so drunk that Sasuke had to lead him home, or worse, have to depend on someone else to make sure Naruto and he got home. 

Why did he want to kind of punch him? A sudden violent urge came over him when he saw Sai hovering over Sasuke, sitting far too close. He was skin to skin, but Sasuke didn't even look like he hated it. As long as that little furrow didn't turn up between his brows, Sasuke was feeling okay. Naruto didn't have to save him. 

He couldn't help but want to though.

Perhaps it was just a natural reaction he couldn't help. Any alpha would feel strange about someone hanging around their-...an omega that was carrying their young. It was just instinct. 

But Sai wasnt an alpha. He was an omega, and he was with Sakura and Ino. Sure, they were not properly mated. They were still in the courting stages, Sai had been a newer addition to their relationship. They were taking things slow and easy with him. But that didn't matter, he was with them. Sai wasn't interested in anyone else. He was taken. 

For some reason, he distantly recalled Sasuke telling him how omegas could get other omegas pregnant if they really wanted to. 

He frowned. Why was he thinking about that? 

He was the one who had invited Sasuke out, and yet Sasuke was across the table and off to the side, between the wall and Sai. 

“Can I touch it?” Sai asked, hand hovering over Sasuke's slight bump. 

_Don't._

It was just because Sasuke deserved to be protected. Sasuke couldn't be left to fight in his delicate condition, what if he felt pressured to accept? Naruto had to take care of him. Naruto had to protect him. No one else was allowed to touch. 

Only because he was sure Sasuke wouldn't like it if anyone did. 

“Sasuke is rather pretty,” Sai had said, a few weeks after he had met Sasuke for the very first time. It had been under such tense circumstances he was shocked he even had it in him to make an opinion on Sasuke's appearance. “I can see why you like him so much.”

Being Sasuke's friend had nothing to do with how pretty he was!

_It's possible for two omegas to have a child._

Sasuke must have given an affirmative, because Sai’s hand started to lower towards his abdomen. 

One moment, Naruto was squashed between Choji and Shikamaru. The next, he was on top of the table, balanced perfectly amongst the plates, cups, platters and bowls, Sai’s wrist caught in his hand. He could feel everyone staring at him in shock.

Sai didn't look shocked. He just gave Naruto a level stare.

Sai smiled. “Is there something I can help you with?” He offered in a pleasant voice. 

“Don't touch Sasuke.” Why did his voice sound like that? Why? It was like Kurama was out but he wasn't making a peep, even in the depths of his mind, there was nothing but his raging thoughts, all too fast and heavy to make any sense to him. 

Naruto's grip tightened. Sasuke was so close. He could smell rain, laced with the scent of milk and a natural sweetness much like honey. There were too many smells all of a sudden. Peach, cherry blossoms, rosewood, mint, pine. They were clouding and mixing in with Sasuke's scent and it didn't seem right. 

He just wanted Sasuke to get away from all of it. 

“Naruto, what are you doing?” Sakura demanded from down the table.

Naruto's eyes met Sasukes. Naruto didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't look confused or scared, so that was a plus. At the very least, he wasn't weirding Sasuke out with how he was acting. If he was doing something he wasn't supposed to, Sasuke would be scolding him for it. He would have smacked Naruto down onto the table. 

Did Sasuke approve then? 

Naruto pulled Sasuke out of his seat, collecting him in his arms. By the time the smoke had cleared, they were already long gone. 

  
  


///

They got caught in the storm on the way home. Naruto moved like the wind itself, but they were still soaked to the skin by the time they made it inside. Sasuke’s skin blossomed with goosebumps, he was freezing. 

Naruto stopped long enough to take off their shoes, and then Sasuke was in Naruto's room, one door down from his own, sitting on the edge of his bed, still all wet. 

Naruto stood over him, so close he was caught between Sasuke's thighs. 

His eyes were so blue. All the lights were out, it was dark inside the house. The clouds blocked out the moon and stars, the only light in Sasuke's life was Naruto's eyes, which seemed to shine and hold as many galaxies as the sky itself. 

“Why did you do that?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto didn't answer him. Sasuke felt like his eyes were eating him alive. 

Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto leaned down, fast and sudden, and kissed him hard. His heart was in his throat, something inside of him was purring in delight. He must have froze, because Naruto suddenly stiffened and went to pull back. 

Sasuke didn't give him the chance. 

Outside, the storm rumbled on while they got lost between the sheets together. 

///

Sasuke woke up in bed alone the next morning. There was a pleasant ache between his legs, and when he sat up in bed, the usual migraine that attacked him when he woke up was absent. He touched the empty sheets next to him, the heat of them long gone. 

He tilted his head, wondering where Naruto would have gone. It was still early, and when he didn't have anything to do, Naruto usually slept until at least eight before he pulled himself out of bed and cheerfully skipped around the place, making a fuss. 

The wet clothes were nowhere to be found from the night before, so he figured Naruto must have gone to wash them and clean up a bit. They had made a mess on their way upstairs last night. 

Sasuke went to his room to shower and get dressed. He was a night bather, but obviously he hadn't had the chance to do it. Naruto had kept him engaged until the late hours of the night, and had held Sasuke so tight he couldn't even think of getting away. 

Naruto wasn't in the kitchen either. He was beginning to consider that he had woken early and gone out, when he caught sight of a flash of blonde outside the back window. Sasuke slid on some sandals by the back door and stepped out onto the engawa. 

Naruto must have heard him coming and his head shot up. An expression he didn't expect crossed his face, and Sasuke froze. Naruto stood in the middle of the yard. They were trying to make a garden, and it was how they were spending most of their days recently. Naruto was shirtless, just wearing the pants he had worn last night and some sandals, and he was holding a rake. There was a pile of twigs and branches not far from him. 

“Good morning?” It came out like a question. Sasuke wished he had grabbed his sweater off the back of his chair, instead of coming out in short sleeves. He thought Naruto would have come right in, for some reason. 

Naruto’s expression changed about twenty times in the span of two seconds, and then he smiled, a hand raising to scratch the back of his head. “Hmm, Morning, Sasuke.”

Sasuke couldn't think of something to say. His mind was blank. The tips of his fingers felt numb, and he flexed them behind his back. 

“Haha, last night was crazy, right?” Naruto wasn't looking at him. Naruto wasn't looking at him. He was racking up a patch of twigless grass. “That storm was really bad, it messed up the whole garden.” 

His back was turned towards Sasuke. Sasuke felt something unpleasant in the depths of his gut. Maybe that was just the morning sickness. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He didn't think he had ever felt like this before. Normally, with Naruto, he thought and felt too many things. His head felt heavy, he stared down at his toes that peaked out from the sandals. 

“Hey,” Naruto called. Sasuke’s neck almost snapped to look at him. “What soup helps with hangovers? The spicy one or uh...uh the other one, um-”

Naruto was panicking. Sasuke could tell. 

“Miso with the clams is good. I’ll make you it.” 

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke doubted if he would even, he hurried into the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naruto pro-choice king 
> 
> nibbling is the gender neutral word for the child of your sibling btw 
> 
> "iM gONna RebUilD ThE cLAn wITh mY oWn bOdY" king is so dramatic for no reason, just say the only babies you want are narutos. 
> 
> this chapter was gonna end differently originally but then my heart said ~pain~ i hope i didnt hurt you too much

**Author's Note:**

> for once naruto is the one in denial and sasuke is the one all too aware of his own feelings 
> 
> lemme know what you think. like anyone who writes, comments always encourage me and they're much appreciated


End file.
